


7 Minutes in Heaven

by Ionlaisbored



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get chossen for 7 Minutes in Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I have never played this game ever so I might get something wrong. If so, I'd love for you to tell me via comments.   
> Also, I am unsure whether I should finish this work or not so if you want me to, then comment.   
> As clearly shown, comments are appreciated!!

"It isn't necessary for me to attend," Sherlock whined as John threw him his coat.   
"It's Molly's birthday! Of course you have to go!" John responded from the kitchen as he got ready himself.   
"There will be... people attending," Sherlock huffed.  
"Don't think you're getting out of this one. You promised that you'll go to a social event with me for your social experiment," John said in reference to their deal earlier that morning. John had set up the conversation without Sherlock being knowledgeable of the event.   
"I understand, I simply choose to tarry it out," Sherlock said in response as he entered the kitchen along with John.   
He pulled on his blue scarf and looked back at John,"John... will you, erm...."  
John looked back at him in confusion,"What?"  
"Will you .. be near me during tonight?" He asked awkwardly.   
"As long as you're civil, sure," John answered as they moved.  
Sherlock made no response and exited down the stairs, John following along behind him  
~~~~  
After about half an hour at the party, Sherlock had been having enough. He looked from the back of the room towards the crowd. Most of which were slaves of the police force, along with Dovovan and Anderson.   
Upon those two fools crossing his mind, Sherlock turned to look at them. They, along with John, Lestrade, Molly, and a few others, croweding around a closet with a hat. Not just any hat, a deer stalker it appeared. Sherlock sighed and decided to see exactly what everyone was doing. Quite better than dealing with drunk women stop him here and there attempting to make compliments.   
"Sherlock!" John said, noticing at the detective approached.   
"John," Sherlock replied, a bit irritated with not knowing what the closet or hat was for.   
"We're playing 7 minutes and heaven. Join us," Lestrade turned to him. Molly's cheeks were bright red from laughter.   
Sherlock gave a disgusted look at them,"What is that?"  
"Just play and you'll find out," John responded.   
Sherlock sighed while being passed a piece of paper and pen. He pressed the strip of paper against the wall and scribbled his name on it with fine cursive.   
"Oh, yay, the freak's joining," He heard Donovan say.   
John shot a dirty look at her and Anderson. Both of the idiots were quite drunk at this point.   
Sherlock watched carefully as Molly took the hat and drew out two pieces of paper from it.   
"John," She read the first out loud as she handed the hat back to Lestrade.   
John looked up with a smile and slightly pink cheeks.   
"S-,"She stopped and laughed, looking up at Sherlock,"Sherlock!"  
"What?" Sherlock asked, looking back at John.   
John's cheeks were now a scarlet red as he looked back to the detective with an embarrassed smile.   
Before Sherlock knew it, ((Which wasn't that long at all)) Donovan and Anderson were pushing them into the closet and locking the door behind them.   
After a second on darkness and heavy breathing, Sherlock said,"John?"  
"Yeah Sherlock?" John replied in a mutter.   
"I'm assuming that in the game, heaven is a reference to the closet, why?" Sherlock asked.   
"Because you and the other person get to do whatever you want to each other in a closet for seven minutes," John explained.   
"That doesn't sound very heavenly."  
"Of course."  
"So approximately 47 seconds has gone by," Sherlock said after a moment of silence.   
"Great," John sighed. Thankfully the closet was dark, so no one could see that John had still been blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to bare being locked in the closet together when John gets a good idea to get Donovan and Anderson back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm particularly fond of this story for some reason. Hope you loved it. Comment if you like it!!:DD

“What exactly do people do when locked in the closet?” Sherlock asked after a momentary silence.  
“Well, normal people snog or something. Anything really,” John said, regretting even saying the word ‘snog’.   
“It would be most logical to entertain ourselves to pass the time. Why not talk?” Sherlock was surprisingly being quite helpful. John thought a moment before saying,”Deduce something.”  
“Like what?”  
“What am I thinking right now?” John was doubtful he’d be able to tell.   
“It doesn’t work that way.” Sherlock responded.   
“Fine, what was I thinking about in the cab?”  
“About how awfully drunk you were going to get. That and if it was a good idea to bring me along at all. Also about the patient that was giving you trouble earlier today. It wasn’t even the fact that his mother was such an idiot, but that the kid bites.” Sherlock said ongoingly.   
“Wow. Brilliant,” John said. Sherlock deduced just about everything.  
“Completely correct?” He asked.   
“One thing.”  
“What? What is it?”  
“His father. Not mother.”  
Sherlock sighed, irritated at himself,”Always with the genders.”  
They could hear the distinct conversation of people placing bets on whether or not one of them would come out with a hickey.  
John grumbled angrily.   
“6:32 have passed.” Sherlock said.  
The army doctor was quite surprised, not realising how much time had gone past.   
A sudden idea flickered through his head. He gave a smirk, hidden in the darkness from Sherlock.   
“What?” Sherlock asked.   
“I have an idea. To show Donovan and Anderson and that lot.” He smiled evilly.   
“John. Don’t be stupid.”  
“I’m not being stupid! I just…”  
“6:44.”  
John blindly leant upward, pressing his lips against Sherlock’s.   
Sherlock made a little noise in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss. It was small and clumsy, due to the darkness. Sherlock pressed his back against the wall, John pushing him softly. John overlapped his lips again, using a bit of tongue roughly.   
Sherlock’s hands snaked up John’s shoulders, up towards his neck as John had his arms planted on Sherlock’s hips.  
The two hadn’t realised when the closet door swung open, revealing them into the light.   
Donovan and Anderson, along with everyone else, stood there with shocked expressions. No one had actually believed that they had done it.   
John paused a bit, looking back at everyone with a sly smile, which was pointed more to the two leaders of the ‘John and Sherlock’ group and said,”Oh, sorry, didn’t realise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried especially hard on the kiss. Comment if it's good or needs some work! Much is appreciated!:DD


End file.
